In general, in camping or other outdoor activities people prefer to bring tents for relaxing, sleeping, and being protected from sun, rain, and wild animals. Accordingly, a variety of tents are available. One of typical tents has a shell shaped configuration including a lower portion secured to the roof of a vehicle, an upper portion hinged to the rear end of the lower canopy, and a canopy enclosing the tent. The canopy is provided with a zippered screen door. These two portions are collapsed and secured on top of vehicle roof in transportation, while being readily extended when in use. However, the upper portion is only permitted to extend about 45.degree. relative to the lower portion for defining a space capable of permitting only two persons to lie down in a direction parallel to the vehicle. As a result, people sleeping therein feel very uncomfortable due to the crowded tent space.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a new and improved vehicle mounted tent in order to overcome the above drawback of the conventional tent.